


Mushrooms

by spiralicious



Series: Food Porn Universe [40]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Food Porn, Foodporn 'verse, Gen, Poly Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha learns to cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mushrooms

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Brief, mild Kagome bashing.
> 
> This is from my FoodPorn ‘verse where Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga live together as a ‘couple.’
> 
> I originally wrote this for my fic journal under the username gummiwolf at livejournal.

Inuyasha was tired of the jokes. It was bad enough Kouga and Sesshoumaru teased him, but now Kagome was getting in on the act, telling him that without Ramen and take-out he’d starve. Like she could cook. All he had to do was learn to make one hot dish well to shut them up. He decided to start with breakfast.

He found something called a “sunshine skillet” that seemed easy enough. You just had to put all the ingredients into a baking dish and put it in the oven for twenty minutes. He did have to Google how to pre-heat the oven, but beyond that he hadn't had any problems. He’d put the frozen potatoes into the dish, chopped the onions and tomatoes, grated the cheese, and beaten the eggs. All that was left was the shiitake mushrooms. Inuyasha opened the small can and drained it. He poured the contents onto the potatoes and was surprised when three whole mushrooms plopped out.

“I thought I grabbed the diced ones!”

He carefully fished the mushrooms out of the potatoes and brought them to the cutting board. He’d never touched canned mushrooms before and was a little fascinated by their sliminess. He laid the biggest one down flat, stem side up, and ran his finger over and around it, marveling at the slickness. He realized it reminded him of something but didn’t know what and examined it further. It was squishy and raised in the middle with a short little nub. He kept playing with it in hopes he would figure it out. He was so engrossed in rubbing the short little nubby stem, that he didn’t notice Kouga looking over his shoulder watching him.

“Mutt-face, why are you molesting the mushroom?”

Inuyasha turned red with embarrassment and kicked Kouga out of the kitchen.


End file.
